1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for converting C.sub.1+ hydrocarbons to primarily unsaturated hydrocarbons and hydrogen in the presence of water using microwave radiation.
2. Description of Related Art
Microwave energy has been used to convert methane to other hydrocarbons. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,038 discloses that methane can be converted to ethylene and hydrogen in a batch process at pressures of from 0.3 to 1 atmosphere by subjecting the methane to microwave radiation in the presence of a metal powder catalyst. Another example of methane conversion using microwave energy is U.S. Pat. No. 3,663,394. U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,164 discloses the conversion of C.sub.2+ hydrocarbons to primarily unsaturated hydrocarbons and hydrogen using microwave radiation.
However, these patents do not suggest the particular hydrocarbon conversion process described below.